2004 Pacific Hurricane Season(fargoniac)
The 2004 Pacific Hurricane Season was an inactive one with only 9 named storms but featured the most powerful recorded storm ever in the Pacific Ocean at the time, the category 6 Hurricane Eva. Severe Tropical Storm Adriana Severe Tropical Storm Adriana was the first storm of the 2004 season and started as a tropical wave off the coast of Africa. The tropical wave organized into Tropical Storm Adriana on July 3rd and became a severe tropical storm on July 4th. Due to heavy shear, the storm eventually dissipated on July 6th. Major Hurricane Bernardo Major Hurricane Bernardo was the first major hurricane of the 2004 season and began when a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. The swift-moving storm organized into a tropical storm in the central MDR on July 18th and impacted the Leeward Islands and Inner Leewards as a severe tropical storm on the 21st of July. Then the storm progressed westward more slowly, intensifying to a Category 3 Major Hurricane before making landfall in San Escobar on the 25th of July. Due to lack of severe damages, however, the storm was not retired Major Hurricane Claudia On August 1st, another tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. It turned sharply north and organized into Tropical Storm Claudia. Claudia continued to intensify, and eventually became a major hurricane, Major Hurricane Claudia crossed into the Atlantic Ocean near Avalon on August 12th and eventually made landfall in Prozcania as a category 4 hurricane. The name was not retired because Prozcania is in the Atlantic basin rather than the Pacific. Tropical Disturbance Four Tropical Disturbance Four was the weakest and longest-lived storm of the 2004 season. Starting as a tropical wave off of Africa, the storm failed to intensify, but was tracked from the 17th to the 4th of September as it did a full lap around the Pacific, eventually making landfall in Atlantis. Subtropical Storm Diego Subtropical Storm Diego was the only subtropical storm of the 2004 season and was an extratropical storm that became briefly subtropical for one day, before becoming extratropical again. It brought rain and wind to Alchvedie and New Tasserly as an extratropical storm. Super Hurricane Eva Super Hurricane Eva was the strongest storm of the 2004 season and began as a tropical wave off the coast of Africa like many other storms. It was heavily damaged by wind shear when it reached the Gutierrezian sea but was able to rapidly intensify into a category 1 hurricane due to the favorable conditions there. The conditions in the Gulf of Nueva España were even more favorable, and it went from Category 3 to Category 6 in 25 hours. It made landfall on the coast of Texas as a category 5 hurricane, and brought so much devastation and damage that at the end of the season it was retired and replaced with the name Erica. Hurricane Felipe Felipe was the second and last name to be retired from the 2004 season and started as a tropical low north of the islands of Adessia. It moved northwest and became a tropical storm shortly before making landfall in the Outer Banks, causing record floods. It then turned northeast and became a Category 2 hurricane before becoming an extratropical system. At the end of the season, the name Felipe was retired and replaced with Fernando. Hurricane Gloria Hurricane Gloria was the weakest hurricane of the season, beginning as a tropical wave of the coast of Africa. Gloria slowly intensified from a tropical storm to a category 1 hurricane, but was ripped apart by the mountains of the Leeward Islands, and dissipated once it entered the Gutierrezian Sea. Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Depression Nine was the aptly-named ninth storm of the season and spawned from a well-defined trough off the coast of San Ignace. It moved north towards the San Escobar Peninsula, grazing it, but despite favorable conditions was unable to intensify in the Gulf of Nueva España. Hurricane Hector Hurricane Hector was the last hurricane of the 2004 season and began as a tropical storm in the strait of Akrowska. It moved into the Gulf of Nueva España and intensified, becoming a category 1 hurricane, before thankfully becoming a tropical storm again before it made landfall near New Orleans. It impacted rebuilding efforts but didn't cause much damage, and as a result, the name was not retired. Tropical Storm Isabella Tropical Storm Isabella was the last storm of 2004 and began with a low-pressure system off the coast of Puerto Rico. The system turned northeastward as it intensified, eventually making landfall in Antillia and bringing heavy winds to the Satanazes islands. Naming The names Eva and Felipe were retired due to deaths and damages, and replaced with Erica and Fernando for the 2014 season. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Fargoniac's seasons